Let Your Heart Sing
by ToBeInLoveWithLove
Summary: Mason and Spencer get paired up for a love duets assignment. *Dedicated to my friend Maya for her birthday!


Rachel came into the choir room with a steady confident walk. Kurt was at her heels, rolling his eyes because of her need to be the first through the door. She loudly said "Attention glee club members." and Kurt continued "We have a very special assignment for you this week." smiling broadly. "Here, in glee club, we often sing duets, and sometimes the person you're singing with might not be your favorite person." – Kurt said. "So I thought of…" – Rachel continued, then corrected herself – "WE thought of a great exercise for you guys." The high school kids sitting in the choir room didn't look especially excited about this week's assignment. Rachel wrote _DUETS_ on the board, while Kurt explained a bit more – "We will draw your names out of the hat, and whoever you get will be your duet partner this week. But this won't be that easy. You will have to act too!" Rachel was now again standing next to Kurt and took over explaining – "On the stage you never know who you'll be singing with, and you always have to make the audience believe there is chemistry between you too." "Didn't you always sing with your boyfriend?" – Roderick asked, and Rachel was taken aback for a second, but decided to ignore it. "So to make it more interesting, you'll be singing love songs!" – Rachel said in an excited voice. Kurt added _LOVE_ in front of _DUETS_ on the board and said - "We really want to feel the spark when you sing it." "You'll see a spark in my throat when I throw up." – Kitty said. "This will be good for you." – Rachel said confident, and Kurt started drawing the papers with their names on from the hat. "Kitty!" – he looked at her, and her face was showing she's not happy with this assignment – "Aaaand…Roderick!" Roderick turned to Kitty and smiled, but she cut him down saying – "Don't get any ideas, Chubby, just because I'm great at acting." "Spencer!" – Kurt continued – "And Mason!" They looked at each other and slightly nodded. "Which leaves Jane and Madison." – Rachel said – "This is also the order in which you guys will perform: Kitty and Roderick tomorrow, Spencer and Mason on Wednesday, and Jane and Madison on Thursday." "And on Friday we'll work on a group number." – Kurt finished the glee club meeting.

As they were leaving the choir room to get to class, Spencer stopped by Mason and asked –"So, we should work on our duet. I have some time between school and football practice." "Great." – Mason replied – "The Cheerios practice was cancelled 'cause Coach Roz is sick and she doesn't trust anyone else to lead." "We'll have practice before and after school next week to make up for it." – Madison added. "Aw, how cute." – Kitty interrupted – "Making the stereotypical jock-cheerleader relationship special by being two gay guys." Mason and Madison looked at her surprised. "I'm not gay." – Mason said to Kitty, then looked at his sister like he's asking why Kitty thought so. "Sure you're not." – Kitty turned around and walked away. Mason turned again towards Spencer who now looked extremely uncomfortable, and said "See you in the auditorium after school." The twins walked to their class leaving Spencer alone to shake off the awkward feeling.

Spencer was in the auditorium a bit early. He went to the library and printed sheet music during his free period, and now he was anxiously waiting to see if Mason will like what he picked. He wasn't going to lie to himself, he liked Mason. But only after Kitty's remark did he realize just how much he would like to really date him. The fact that Mason wasn't interested in him and was so quick to deny being gay was killing him. Spencer loudly sighed letting all the frustration out. "Something bugging you?" – Mason asked, joining Spencer on the stage in the auditorium. He had that stupid ever-present smile on his face, and Spencer couldn't not smile back. "No, just too much homework as always." – he replied. "I picked this song…I don't know if you'll like it, but we should at least try it. For practice, you know." – Spencer was annoyed at himself for not managing to word proper sentences when alone with this cute guy. "Sure, we can try it." – Mason said and took the sheet music that Spencer handed to him. "Oh wow!" – Mason said when he saw the song – "Didn't know you like One Direction." "I don't!" – Spencer said quickly – "But they do have a few really good songs." Mason lightly laughed, and Spencer added – "Please don't tell the guys on the football team." "No, this is a good song. Let's try it." – Mason said encouraging Spencer with a smile.

(** watch?v=VRpzJabYlQQ)

Spencer:

_I got a heart, and I got a soul  
Believe me, I use them both_

Mason:_  
We made a start, be it a false one I know  
Baby, I don't want to feel alone_

Spencer:

_So kiss me where I lay down  
My hands pressed to your cheeks  
A long way from the playground_

Spencer &amp; Mason:_  
I have loved you since we were eighteen  
Long before we both thought the same thing_

Mason:_  
To be loved and to be in love_

Spencer and Mason:_  
All I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you  
I wanna love like you made me feel_

Mason:_  
When we were eighteen_

Mason:_  
We took a chance, God knows we've tried  
Yet all along I knew we'd be fine_

Spencer:

_So pour me a drink, oh love  
Let's split the night wide open and we'll see everything we can  
Living love in slow motion, motion, motion_

Mason:_  
__So kiss me where I lay down  
My hands pressed to your cheeks  
A long way from the playground_

Spencer &amp; Mason:_  
I have loved you since we were eighteen  
Long before we both thought the same thing  
To be loved and to be in love  
All I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you  
I wanna love like you made me feel  
When we were eighteen (Mason:When we were eighteen, when we were eighteen)_

Spencer:_  
Kiss me where I lay down  
My hands pressed to your cheeks  
A long way from the playground_

Mason:_  
I have loved you since we were eighteen…_

Spencer couldn't take it anymore, he leaned closer to Mason and kissed him. Mason was shocked, he didn't expect this, and he didn't expect to like it. He ran out of the auditorium, leaving Spencer. "Sh*t." – Spencer mumbled.

…

Mason ran into the house and went straight to his bedroom. He whooshed past his sister who was watching TV in the living room. "Hey, Mason, I'll be going to Jane's house this evening, so we'll have to reschedule the _Bring It On _marathon… Mason?" – Madison called after him. He slammed the door and stopped in front of the mirror. It felt like he was looking at a stranger. Madison walked into the room. "Is everything okay?" – she sounded truly concerned. "No." – Mason simply replied and sat down on the carpet, his back against the bed. Madison was next to him in a flash - "What happened? What can I do? Please, talk to me." Mason sighed and started – "We were rehearsing, and then out of nowhere he kissed me." Madison was silently watching his every move, she knew that wasn't all. "And I liked it. I wanted to keep his lips on mine forever." – Mason said and kept his eyes on the carpet. "What did you do then?" Madison asked. "Huh?" – Mason looked at her confused. He was expecting her to react to the fact that he just admitted he likes a boy. "Did you say anything to him?" – Madison added. "No, I just… I got out of there as fast as I could." – Mason said quietly. "Oh, Mason…" – Madison shook her head – "He now thinks you don't like him back." "But I… Maddy, I kissed a _guy_." – Mason said trying to explain how important that information is – "But I'm straight." Madison lightly laughed - "Why are you labeling yourself? It's silly. It doesn't matter if you kissed a girl or a guy, what matters is do you like that person." "You're amazing, you know that?" – Mason said and smiled to his sister. She smiled back and hugged him. "Do you think mom and dad will understand?" – Mason said, still holding his sister, but starting to worry. "That you're so amazing that you love a person for who they are and not what they are?" – Madison said – "They must be idiots not to be proud of you." "Thank you." – Mason was truly thankful to have such a great sister. "Now, let's figure out how you're gonna fix the situation with Spencer." – Madison said with a sparkle in her eyes.

…

Spencer was the first one in the choir room. He took a seat in the back row and made his mission not to make eye contact with anyone as they entered the room. When Rachel and Kurt joined them, he decided a glance couldn't hurt. Mason was in the first row, next to his sister as usual. Spencer knew they have to talk about what happened yesterday, but he was not looking forward to it at all. He was ready to deny any attraction and say he got lost in the moment. Rachel and Kurt called Kitty's and Roderick's name, and they started their duet.

(** watch?v=fWXB_1iCBs)

Kitty:

_Tell me baby what we're gonna do  
I'll make it easy, got a lot to lose  
Watch the sunlight, coming through  
Open the window, let it shine on you…_

Spencer wasn't paying attention at their performance, he was staring at Mason the whole time. Mason was watching Kitty and Roderick and feeling uneasy. He was nervous about the conversation with Spencer. He turned his head and glanced at Spencer just to notice he's looking at him. Spencer quickly looked away, but the next second his gaze was back on Mason. After the performance and the applause, Kitty and Roderick went back to their seats. Kitty then turned around and whispered to Spencer – "Couldn't take your eyes of your boyfriend?" Spencer opened his mouth to respond, but the bell rang and Kitty was already out of the door. He took his backpack and was on his way too, when Mason appeared in front of him. Spencer had so much planned to say, but at that moment his mind was blank. "Madison and Jane will rehearse in the auditorium after school, so we should meet here." – Mason simply said, and Spencer nodded in agreement.

…

After school Spencer was pacing around the choir room. Mason entered, and that made him stop pacing and just freeze in one spot. "I'm sorry, had to get the sheet music." – Mason said and walked over to the piano. He then stopped and looked Spencer straight into his eyes. "I'm sorry for how I reacted yesterday." – Mason started, but Spencer cut him off – "No, it's me who has to apologize. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. You so clearly stated earlier that day that you don't like guys, and it was not okay for me to jump you like that." "It's okay." – Mason said with a smile. "Look, I really like you, so could we at least be friends?" – Spencer said nervously. He knew trying to be friends with someone you really really like isn't a smart thing to do, but he didn't want to make this situation even more awkward. "Hmm… I'd like to be friends with you." – Mason said, and Spencer relaxed a bit. "But…" – Mason continued – "I'd also very much like to go out with you…on a date." For a moment Spencer thought he was dreaming. A big smile appeared on his face and he said – "That sounds great. How about Friday at eight?" "It's a date." – Mason replied with a smile and handed him the sheet music – "I thought we could sing this tomorrow."

…

(** watch?v=MOrROmn9Z4k#t=63)

Spencer:

_You're a falling star, you're the get away car  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far  
You're the swimming pool on an August day  
And you're the perfect thing to see_

Mason:

_And you play you're coy, but it's kinda cute  
Oh, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do  
Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true  
Cause you can see it when I look at you_

Spencer:_  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
_

Spencer with Mason:

_It's you, it's you; you make me sing_

Spencer:_  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_

Mason:

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well  
And you light me up when you ring my bell  
_

Spencer:

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space  
You're my every minute of my everyday_

Mason:

_And I can't believe, uh, that I'm your man  
And I get to kiss you, baby, just because I can_

Spencer &amp; Mason:_  
Whatever comes our way, oh, we'll see it through  
And you know that's what our love can do_

Mason:

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you; you make me sing_

Spencer &amp; Mason:_  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_

Mason with Spencer:

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

Spencer and Mason:

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you; you make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, (Mason: you're everything)  
_

Spencer:

_You're every song, and I sing along  
Cause you're my everything  
Yeah, yeah_

Spencer &amp; Mason:

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la-la-la, la-la-la_

They kept looking at each other while everyone clapped, and Madison even screamed "Woooo!"

**end note: the URLs for the youtube videos are just so you could get a feel for the atmosphere in the story.


End file.
